Presently, conventional collision protection systems provide warnings for objects detected in the rear of a vehicle when the vehicle is reversing. Other conventional systems provide an indication of the distance to an object when the vehicle is travelling at a high velocity such as provided in an adaptive cruise control system. However, conventional collision protection systems may not be able to detect a potential collision at low speeds and based on a projected forward path of travel.